


A Summer's Morning

by TtotheCofA



Series: Tales from Tempo [9]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: bad parenting ahoy, it all comes from the roleplay blog I'm really just posting this here as an archive, many headcanons are involved here, or at least distant parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheCofA/pseuds/TtotheCofA
Summary: Exceedingly short drabble from Arthur's childhood.





	A Summer's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> These things always seem longer on the Tumblr blog, don't they? Oh well...here's another glimpse into (what I envisioned for) Arthur's childhood.

“Moooom…Uncle Lance is here!” The little boy waited on the front porch steps, keeping the door propped open with one arm as the other clung to the strap of his Superman backpack. “Mom?” He leaned out a little to the side, peering down the front hall in the hopes of seeing the parent who was supposed to see him off. When he still heard nothing, the boy frowned, and took a deep breath. “MOOOOooooooom-!”

“Yes, yes, you go and have fun, dear.” His mother’s disinterested voice came back down the hall. He could hear a page turning; a magazine being methodically flipped through from front to back. “Be back by nightfall, and don’t spoil your dinner.” Arthur’s little shoulders drooped, and he sullenly pulled the door shut. Hiking his backpack up on his shoulders, he pasted on the smile he wore for school and shopping and guests, and ran down the front walk toward the pick-up truck waiting in the street.

His uncle, leaning back against the dark orange truck bed, ruffled the boy’s hair fondly, and ushered him up into the passenger seat. Arthur dropped his backpack between his legs, and reached over his head to grab at the seatbelt. It stuck once or twice, but he eventually got it loose, and buckled it in. Lance climbed up into the driver’s seat, and buckled his own seatbelt before turning the key in the ignition.

The truck engine rumbled to life, beneath his feet, and Arthur turned to look out the rear window, back towards the house. He was hoping to see his mother standing on the porch, or at the window, to see him off…but the curtains were still closed, and the door was firmly shut. With a disappointed sigh, the little boy turned around and got settled in his seat.

Oh, well...

At least he got to spend the day with his favorite uncle!


End file.
